Conversation
by Pisces
Summary: A conversation during a random Deep Eyes mission.


Conversation **Disclaimer:** Here we go again. Final Fantasy: The Spirit Within doesn't... ::sigh:: Do I have to say the rest of it? Do I? Pleeease don't make me say it, pleeeeeease! No... no, you can't make me! Stay away! I know the secret ancient art of pencil fighting. Don't make me use it! That's it, don't take a step closer! ::chucks a pencil, with does absolutely nothing except clatter to the floor:: No, no, stay away from me with those lawsuits! NOOOOOOO!! Neil, SAVE MEEEEE!! ::is pulled away, kicking and scream, then deposited back to the same spot a few minutes later, frightened and eyes darting about:: Final Fantasy: The Spirit Within doesn't belong to me andneverdidsothereareyouhappynow?

**Author's Notes:** Uuh... Please excuse the overly long disclaimer. I seem to be having problems with them lately. The treaty I signed with them at the beginning must be wearing off. But, on to the fic notes!

This fic is slightly different in the respect that it's all conversation. _All_ of it. No description in it anywhere. It's kinda like a play, I guess, even though I hate those, but even play's have descriptions in them. And each line of conversation doesn't have a person assigned to it. You have to figure out who's saying what from what's being said. Oh, don't look at me that way, it's not as hard as it sounds. The only thing you have to know is it's all being said on one of the Deep Eyes' random missions over the comm units in their helmets. And it goes from there. Have fun!

**Warning:** Slight, very sight cussing. And, um, Neil rules? ::glomps her Neil::

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_

**Conversation**

_ _

A Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within fan fiction by Pisces

_

"Neil! Will you just _shut up?!"_

"Oh, come on babe. You know you love it."

"I'm _trying_ to _work_ here. More than I can say of you..."

"Hey! I'm working! Hard, in fact."

"Fleming! Proudfoot! Comms are _not_ used for socializing!"

"Yes, sir."

"Aye, aye mon capitaine."

"Fleming!"

"...Yes, sir."

"......."

"......."

"......."

"......."

"...I'm bored."

"We're in the middle of a _mission,_ Neil."

"So?"

"_So?!_ Don't 'so' me, you stupid little prick!"

"Stupid?! Jane, babe, I happen to have the highest IQ outta all you suckers. No offence, Serge."

"Heh. None taken."

"But you got the little prick part down."

"Arg... One day, Neil, _one day_-"

"That's enough, people! Look alive!"

"Yes, sir." "Yes, sir." "Yes, sir."

"......."

"...That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm dying from boredom. Jane, come on over here and give me a little 'mouth to mouth'. I think I need resuscitating."

_"NEIL!"_

"Fleming, say one more word and it's to the brig with you!"

"Ye-uh..."

"Just say it, Neil."

"Yes, sir."

"......."

"......."

"......."

"Sir-"

"Neil, what did I tell you?"

"But, sir-"

"No, buts mister!"

"I just wanna-"

_"Fleming."_

"Watch out Cap. You're starting to sound like my mother."

"You stay out of this, Ryan."

"The Serge is right, though, Captain."

"And you too, Jane!"

"No, sir, really-"

"I have had it up to _here_ with your insubordination, Neil."

"But, _sir_-"

"Hehe. I don't think he's gonna stop anytime soon, Cap."

"What is your problem today, soldier?"

"Well, sir, if you'll let me expla-"

"Put 'em in the brig, sir. I think he deserves it."

"Now, Jane. You're not helping our comrade's predicament any."

"That's the whole point, Serge."

"Will you people just _shut up_ for a minute and _LET ME TALK?!"_

"......."

"......."

"......."

"Go ahead, Fleming."

"Not like any of you care what I have to say, even though I _am_ a genius."

"Neil-"

"Ooooh, noooo. Don't listen to the one who actually _has_ a thought worth giving a damn."

_"Neil-"_

"You guys just keep on talking, and talking, and talking and you never _get_ anywhere. Now, I, on the other hand, have conversations that actually have _merit._ When I open my mouth, you _know_ something good's gonna come out. It's gonna have _value._ If people just listened to me more often, the world would be a better place."

_"Fleming!"_

"Now, _some_ of these people nowadays, woo-wee buddy. I'm not quite sure... Oh, sir, you want something?"

"What were you going to tell us?!"

"Oh. Oh! _That._ Phantoms coming in from the east, sir."

"......."

"......."

"......."

"Why didn't you tell us that _earlier?!"_

"Shit! Jane, take point. I want to know the second you get a phantom sighting. Ryan, take the rear. Come on, people, _move!_ We've got phantoms to kill!"

"See, we wouldn't be having this problem if you had just listening to me in the first place. But, noooo, don't listen to the smart one. They _never_ listen to the smart one."

"Neil?"

"Yes, Jane, sweetheart?"

_"Shut up!"_


End file.
